Grab bars are attached to carts, such as trash carts for example, so that the cart can be lifted and emptied either manually or by use of a powered system. The grab bar has a tubular body that is positioned outside of the cart with open ends of the grab bar extending into an interior of the cart. The open ends are covered by end caps to prevent debris from entering the tubular body.
One known end cap includes a detent that is used to secure the end cap to the grab bar. The detent also prevents the grab bar from being detached from the trash cart. The end cap also includes a sealing portion that partially seals the open end of the grab bar. The sealing portion includes a slot or opening to allow fluid or debris to be drained out of the grab bar.